Pokemon The Forest chronicals
by Soulasaurus
Summary: This is going to be a teaser of a fanfic i am planning on doing and this is a little oneshot   Enjoy! Review will help me decide if to start the fanfic! :D


Suphis is bloodwolf113 here! :D

I decided since after ive finished `Don't play with the wolf` that I will probably do a pokemon fanfic! Yus I like pokemon :3 anyway this is probably like a little sneak peak and the actual fanfic will be set when naruto and sasuke r 13 but this is little one shot will be when there 16 in a way ill be doin like the norm naruto and the shipped in pokemon style eventully xD anyway this is a little sneak peak one-shot at the norm naruto pokemon saga! I hope u r injoyin all my fanfics at the min (well theres only 1 lol) but I will update don't play with the wolf very soon and hope to get atleast two chaps in by the end of the week! If people r wondering about neji fur colour btw it isn't just dark brown all the way through I decided that he was going to have a light brown as the underbelly just to help you guys imagin it :D oh yeh and sasuke DOES hav a slight bluey tinge thts not very noticeable but still they turn into there hair colour 4 a reason I will explain later in the stories but for now on wit the sneak peak!

Enjoy :3

_**NARUTO THE FOREST CHRONICALS **_

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"Where the hell are you?"

"up here dobe!"

Naruto looked up to see sasuke sitting at the top of the banister

"Why are you up there teme? Were on any minute!" naruto yelled as he started to walk through the tunnel.

"hn…" sasuke jumped down to join naruto as they were walking through the tunnel, the crowds roared and applauses echoed through the building.

"heh teme im so gonna look cooler then you! I am the league champions son after all!"

"Dobe… how does that work if we are a tag team?" sasuke looked at the grinning blond and smirked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"isn't it obvious my pokemon are stronger and more awesome then yours they literally stink off awesome!" Naruto grinned pumping his fists in the air.

"they don't smell of awesome they smell like you havent washed them. I feel sorry for your pokemon dobe" Sasuke sneered

"Yeah well yours don't stink of AWSOME teme!"

"mine don't stink of anything thank god…"

"hey look teme theres the stage!" Naruto cheered before starting to run full speed at the entrance,

"…" sasuke sighed before running after the blonde.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for joining us to day in this championship as we choose the best out of the best!" the commentator called as the audience cheered and screamed

"today is the semifinals and have four amazing teams fighting for the finals! As you know the past few days we have seen amazing and not so amazing battles, But today will surely make you sit at the edge of you seat as we will see who will be going into the finals! Lets introduce the semi-finalists!" The crowd clapped and cheered getting excited for the show that was about to begin.

"1st up its one of the most entertaining teams so far! Its Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka kiba!"

"Go Neji-kun!"

"WE love you Neji!" the crowed cheered as they went into the stadium

"Hey what about me?" kiba groaned

"I didn't even want to be with you…" neji muttered raising a eyebrow at his partner

"well I wanted to enter so I decided to ask you ok? I was panicking everyone I knew had already paired!" kiba groaned

"hn"

"And next another surprising team is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto ran out and started waving at everyone

"woo lets do this!"

"dobe" the crowd roared with approval at both teams and even some fan girls got into a fight.

"LETS GO SASUKE-KUN!"

"NEJI-KUN NUMBER 1!"

"SASUKES WAY COOLER!"

"NEJI GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS!"

"Woo! Cmon naruto, kiba give us an show dammit!" Naruto and kiba grinned at the guys that were cheering at them and replied with punching his fist in the air

"teme lets kick their ass!"

"hn"

"Cmon neji we can win this one like all the others!"

"hn" both kiba and naruto sweat dropped at their friends.

"Hey teme you take the hyuuga im taking dog breath!-"

"who you calling dog breath!"

"you weren't ment to hear that!"

"but I did"

"WELL ITS YOUR FAULT FOR LISTENING IN THEN!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WHISPERED QUIETER!"

"WELL IM GONNA-OW!" naruto yelled as sasuke hit him in the back of his head

"hey teme what was that for?"

"lets see what area we fighting in before yelling at them dobe…" naruto scowled but nodded at his team mate before sticking his tongue out at kiba

"why you!-Hey!" Kiba yelled as his team mate slapped his back

"shut up…" after hearing this partner kiba sulked and tried not to focus on the laughing naruto right in front of him. Untill he got hit by sasuke again which made kiba snigger.

"Ok lets find out what the team will be fighting on today!" the commentator called as the stage pulled back to reveal a rocky landscape that had areas of grass, rocks and had water shaped as a river in the middle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle! Which means each trainer will use two pokemon!"

"heh ok! Lets go Ivysaur!" naruto shouted as he threw a poke ball and the pokemon appeared.

"Heh bad choice go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as the big dog pokemon appeared.

"kiba your so stupid…" neji murmured

"huh? Why?"

"because how the hell is arcanine ment to get across the water?"

"er its akamaru and cant he just you know...jump?"

"your pokemon plans on jumping the water every 5seconds?…"

"…"

"have you guys finished argueing yet?" Naruto yelled at them

"Ivy!" the pokemon shouted in agreement.

"come on out umbreon…" sasuke called and casually threw the poke ball in the air and the black pokemon appeared on one of the rocks.

"umbreon…" Ivysaur looked at the pokemon and waved a paw at it, umbreon nodded at Ivysaur and turned to the arcanine.

"_Umbreon and Ivysaur huh? People would find this easy but their not here just because of luck…" _neji thought

"Ok go Gallade!" as the others did he threw the poke ball and the green pokemon appeared.

"gallade…" it said as it stared at its opponents.

"ok! Uchiha and Uzumaki have chosen Umbreon and Ivysaur! While their opponents Hyuuga and Inuzuka have gone with Arcanine and Gallade! These pokemon all look pumped and ready to fight! Lets Begin!" the commenter finally yelled and the crowed cheered.

"Ok Ivysaur, razor leaf!"

"Akamaru, flamethrower!" the two attacks hit but the flames quickly erupted threw the leaves and blasted at Ivysaur, but the grass pokemon dodged just in time as the grass where it once stood had caught on fire.

"umbreon…dig now!" The black pokemon quickly broke the rock it was stood on and dug into the ground.

"Ivysaur follow umbreon down the hole!" the pokemon quickly nodded and jumped into the hole.

"Akamaru jump over there and set a flamethrower down the hole!" the dog nodded before backing up and running as fast as it could and jumped.

-splash-

"hey akamaru are you ok?" kiba called to his pokemon. Neji sweat dropped, Akamaru had its lower half in the water and was trying to climb out with its front legs leaving it open

"Gallade! Focus punch!"

"neji why are you using focus punch when you cant see the enemy?"

"because… it will be charged when they appear"

"well we wont give you time for that! Umbreon grab Gallades leg and pull him down!" Sasuke called, gallade and neji immideatly stiffened , they couldn't be under them so quickly! But it was true, umbreon had bitten gallades leg and started to pull him down the hole.

"gall-ade!" The pokemon cried in pain as it was dragged threw the hole that was WAY too small for such a big pokemon. Akamaru panicked when it saw his partner disappear and tried to jump back over to where the other hole entrance was. Once again it fell into the water and tried to pull itself out.

"Ivysaur!" naruto called

"Solar Beam!" Akamaru looked over its shoulder as it saw Ivysaur charging its attack.

"no way…" kiba murmured

"_Ivysaur didn't actually follow umbreon down the hole, it waited untill akamaru had jumped back to help gallade…" _Kiba thought as his pokemon was about to get hit by the attack

"quickly akamaru! Use Fire-blast!" the big dog got out of the water as fast as he could and spun around and fired its attack and immediately hit the other attack.

But did nothing.

.

.

.

"Gallade use protect!" neji yelled and just as the solar beam hit akamaru. The smoke cleared and both akamaru and gallade were unharmed but were panting. Kiba sighed in relief and nodded at neji who just looked sceptically at his partner.

"hey! did you guys forget about something?" Sasuke yelled. The two boys and their pokemon stiffened.

"Umbreon, Dark pulse!" Both pokemon turned around to see a black sphere coming towards both of the pokemon at full speed. the Arcanine and gallade dodged in time as the attack hit the rocks behind them and exploded.

"Now umbreon! Quick attack!" Umbreon launched itself at arcanine, hitting the dog full on. "Arcanine!" kiba yelled as both the pokemon hit the water.

"Ivysaur solar beam on gallade!"

"IVY!"

"gallade! Focus punch!" both of the pokemon charged their attacks. Gallade was the 1st and ran so it could get a close as possible to the other pokemon.

"Ivysaur! Fire!" naruto yelled as the pokemon launched its solar beam.

"Gallade!" neji shouted as both attacks collided.

The explosion rippled through the stadium and everyone was eager to see who had won. Suddenly there was another explosion and the two other pokemon appeared from the water "Arcanine!"

"umbreon"

"umbreon quick attack arcanine!"

"flame wheel!" the two attacks collided and the impact sent both pokemon back and hit the wall and Arcanine fainted,

"Arcanine has fainted! Inuzuka has only one pokemon left!"

"good job Arcanine! Take a good rest" kiba called as he held up his poke ball at the pokemon.

"umbreon you ok?" it nodded at its owner.

"hn" sasuke looked around to see where Ivysaur and gallade were but there were still smoke floating around and couldn't see clearly enough. This fight would defiantly be a tough one and would be seriously intense! But we are going to have to battle through it.


End file.
